Time Leap Genesis
by LilliarrusNoirre
Summary: (Please read. This is my first story)Tristan, Joey and the others meet up at the Turtle game shop and the unthinkable happens. (Pg 13 for the violence that's going to come in several chapters) Chapter 2! Joey and Tristan at the mall! And what's this? Mai?
1. The Begining(Good Morning Sunshine)

Hello. Looks like you've fallen victim to my pathetic story. Well, I guess won't be able to tell if it is or not unless you R&R. Please. * Puppy eyes * Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And likely never will. Though if I did, Bakura's do more than Cheerleader duty and Tristan'd have more of a personality.

"Blah" = talking (no, doy…)

'Blah' = Thoughts

(PoV change will ensue, Watch for the changes. They're labeled.)

The Beginning 

Tristan's PoV

I opened my eyes.  It was about 11 o' clock on the first day of summer.  I heard some snoring coming from the floor. Puzzled I sat up and looked down to see Joey, asleep on the floor, with one of the blankets that was on my bed covering him slightly. The window was wide open and the curtains were blowing with the breeze. 'He must have climbed through the window… again. Yugi must not have been home" I thought sweatdropping. 

I pilled myself out of bed and stood there frowning at it. 'Maybe I should get a hammock.' I thought absently looking at the tangle of sheets on the bed. I tried to make it so my mom wouldn't have a fit but failed… badly. I shrugged and grabbed some clothes out of my closet and went to the bathroom to get dressed. When I returned I was greeted by Joey's loud snoring. 

I walked over to him and looked down, my brown un-gelled hair hanging in my face.

"Joey… Wake up." I said to him, expecting to get an answer. 

"No! Dat's my pizza, get your own!" He shouted at me rolling over, still asleep.  I sweatdropped at his love of food.

"Joey! Wake up!" I said sharply shaking his shoulder.

"No Sleeping Beauty. Why should I wake up if you're da one sleepin'?" he said sleepily. I snickered.

I finally got frustrated and clamped a hand over his mouth and plugged his nose. I figured that if I cut off his oxygen, he'd wake up. Sure enough he woke with a start. His eyes pinged open and I jerked my hands away and jumped over the bed to get away from what I knew was coming. I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. I pushed the on button of the coffee machine and by the time Joey got down the stairs it was perking like crazy. I turned and looked at him as he stormed into the kitchen.

"What took you so long?" I asked him, smiling foolishly.

"What was dat for?" He said walking over to me. He stopped mere centimeters from my face, his fist drawn back. "Were ya trying to kill me?"

"A herd of elephants couldn't wake you." I said turning and taking a mug out of the cupboard and taking the now finished pot of coffee out of the machine. " Coffee?"

"How didja make coffee in the time it took me to get here?" Joey asked me with a perplexed look on his face.

"It's a speed coffee machine. My dad uses it in the morning."  I said removing another cup from the cupboard. I poured him a cup even though he didn't answer to whether he wanted it or not.  I walked over to the fridge and got the milk. "Still, you took a too long getting down the stairs. What happened?"

"I got caught in yer sheets." He said sheepishly. He took the milk from me before I got the chance to use it and poured some into his coffee. "How can you sleep in that tangle?"

"I'm thinking of getting a hammock. It's getting harder to make that thing every day. " I said putting sugar in my coffee. I stole the milk back from him and poured that into my coffee. I turned around and leaned against the counter and took a sip of my coffee.

"A hammock?" Joey exclaimed. " That's cool." Joey gulped down his coffee, apparently not noticing the fact that it was still extremely hot. 

"Yeah! I was planning on buying one today. I want to go to the mall. I've got money." I finished my cup of coffee and put it into the sink. I turned to Joey.  "There anything you need at your place?"

"Nah. I had a fight with my old man." He said shrugging. "But don't you have to gel your hair Tristan?"

"I'm out if hair gel. I use a bottle per week. So like let's get going." I said smiling at Joey. With that we left for the mall.

That was short. The next chapter will be longer and funnier. Here's the teaser for the next chapter. Have fun!

* Lively preview music starts playing *

BOLD=Joey Italics=Tristan 

**_Bold Italics: Tristan and Joey_**

****

**We're headed fer da mall! **_And in the mall, lies hidden dangers!_**Fer example! What happens when ya mix a shopping mall with a harpy?**_You get a whole lot of trouble! _**And trouble it is in da next chapter! **_Whose trouble is it anyways? _**I dunno. You'll have to wait for it like da rest of us. **_Damn! _**So stay tuned for: _Bold and beautiful Stranger at the Mall! _ Next time I'm not reading da script. **_Yeah it's too dull. _**Until then!**

*End Music *

Thank you, my incompetent slaves. As for the rest of you, no flames and only constructive reviews. Speaking of which, R&R. 


	2. Bold and Beautiful Stranger

You came back for more? That's a good sign. FFN killed my italics and bold in the last chapter so I had to reload. Depending on your reviews I might continue. Plus, I might invite some friends over my domain, depends on reviews.

Disclaimer: (See chapter one)

"Blah" = speech

'Blah' = thoughts

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Bold and Beautiful Stranger 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Joey's PoV 

We arrived at the mall.  As Tristan and I headed for the drug store for some hair jel (he hates having his hair not jelled), I realized felt the hairs on the back of my neck prickle. I turned around to see the last thing I thought I'd see looking at me, the queen of harpies herself: Mai Valentine.

"Hey Joey, Tristan. What are you doing here?" she said, looking at me like she was holding something back. 

"Hey Mai. Shopping I guess." Tristan said calmly, his brown and black hair hanging in his eyes. 

"Tristan, what happened to your hair?" Mai asked surprised. I was surprised that she hadn't noticed that earlier.

"Ran out of hair jel." Tristan answered. "Was going to get some right now."

"Hey Tristan, do you mind if I take Joey and do a little shopping of my own?" Mai asked him calmly.

"Say WH-AT? What do ya mean take me?" I asked half scared.

"But then I wouldn't have anyone to shop with. He stays with me."  Tristan said shaking his head.

"I'll shop with you Tristan." I heard a familiar accented voice say from behind me.  Ryou Bakura walked up to stand beside Tristan.

"Thanks Bakura." Tristan said mischievously. "All right Mai. He's all yours."

"What do ya mean 'All yours'?" I exclaimed getting mad, I put one of my fists up (which was shaking with rage). "Nobody can trade me around like a leashed puppy!"

"Then you'll turn down my offer? I thought you were a decent man Joey. Breaking the hearts of women with out even blinking." Mai said putting on that feminine charm. "Oh well, I'll just have to shop alone then."

"Fine. I'll go with ya. Just don't drag me into any of dem underwear stores." I surrendered, walking over to her. 

"You have my word on it kiddo. Come on lets go!" She said before waving to Ryou and Tristan. With that she and I walked down through the mall Randy River.

"What would ya want in Randy River, Mai?" I asked puzzled.

"It's not for me, it's for you." Mai said looking me up and down. " You look like you slept in that green shirt and your jeans are wrinkled."

"So what if I decided about midnight last night I wanted ta sleep at Tristan's." I said defensively.

"I'm not shopping with the human wrinkle so come on." She said forcefully as she dragged me into the store. 

About 20 minutes later after about 7 shirts and 6 pairs of jeans, I exited the store dressed in a black shirt with a black one with shiny red flames on the bottom over it and a pair of black jeans. Believe it or not, I felt a little better in the different clothes that were not part of my style. 

"You look a bit better but it's the best I could come up with on a short notice." Mai said looking at me from a slight distance.

"But Mai, How am I going to pay for this?" I asked nervously.

"I've got it." She said handing me a bag with my old clothes in it. "Come on. We've got to go to the hair stylers."

"H-hair stylers?" I asked, once more half scared, half puzzled. "Why there?" I asked half intimidated.

"Because your hair is a mess. Didn't you comb it?" she asked looking at my extremely messed hair.

"I was at Tristan's, remember?" I said trying to defend myself.

"Men!" Mai said rolling her eyes. " Come on Wheeler. Lets go."

When we got there, there was a man that looked more than a little gay behind the counter. He was dressed in a spandex, sparkly shirt and leather pants. I sweatdropped.

"Hello Harry. Could you get someone to give Joey here a go over?" Mai asked politely.

"Yeas, Mai." Harry said looking at me. " So this is the Joey Wheeler you've been talking about. I have to admit, he is pretty sexy. You've always had a good choice of men. Why I'd date him if he wasn't yours."

"He-y! What was dat supposed ta mean?" I asked getting slightly pissed again.

"Now Harry, I'm not actually going out with Joey. He's…. well I'll just have to tell you when he's having his job done.

"Why me??" I asked, little rivers of tears running down my cheeks. A woman came out and beckoned for me to come behind the divider. I hesitated, scared of what people would think of me going to a girls hair salon. 

"Go on Joey. What are you waiting for?" Mai said looking at me. "We haven't got all day."

'Aww man! How'd I get into this again? Oh now I remember. I'm gonna kill Bakura fer showing up then.' I thought. 

Gathering up my courage I went in. There was a lot of pink stuff there along with a bunch of hair stuff. What scared me the most was who was sitting in the chair next to the one that I sat in. One of Pegasus's flunkies… hmm what was his name again? Oh! Right, Kemo (A/N I don't know if that's his name or not so I'm just improvising)! You know the one with the pointy Tristan like Hair and the bug muscles.

"Hey! You're that one of those kids that saved Kaiba from his video game. What are you doing here?" He asked me, not even looking over.

"I could ask ya the same question." I said coolly.

"I like your current hair style on you, Joey." A pink haired woman said from behind me. " But you've got so many split ends I'll have to trim it all right?"

"All right, just don't cut it all off. I like my hair." I answered her politely.

"I'm only here because my sister owns this place and I can get hair cuts for free. Your turn, kid." Kemo said coolly.

"Mai dragged me here.  She said my hair looked terrible." I replied, closing my eyes and relaxing.

"You're lucky she cares about you. She's hot. You're one lucky kid." He said.

"What do ya mean lucky? I asked looking at Kemo.

"You really are dense. She has a crush on you you dolt." Kemo said chuckling.   

"A crush? On me?  Why?" I asked shocked.

"Don't ask me what she sees in you kid. Women are strange creatures." He replied shrugging.

"So what are ya doing now dat Kaiba's seized control of his company again?" I asked, trying to strike up a conversation. 

"I'm reduced to mall security until someone needs me." He answered calmly.

"Uhhh, don't kick me out with out a good reason all right?" I half asked, half ordered.

"Don't worry. I won't. Well, I'm done." Kemo said getting up and leaving. "See you later kid."

"Looks like you're done too, Joey! Have a look!" The ultra ditzy hairdresser exclaimed.

"Uh, okay." I said looking at my reflection in the mirror. My hair looked 100% neater and it was done perfectly. I smiled happily. "All ri-ght! Dat's da way I like it." 

"I thought so, Joey! It flatters you!" She exclaimed happily, her pink hair bouncing. "Now lets go show Mai!"

"Sure!" I said happy to be leaving the salon. I walked out and to look at Mai, who was telling off Kemo.

"What do you mean you'll kick me out of the mall if I don't enter the current contest with Joey? That's absurd!" Mai shouted at Kemo.

"Contest?" I asked. "What contest?" 

"It's couple's day. You guys could enter and get some cool prizes." Kemo said calmly.

"What's in it for me?" Mai asked the big pointy haired man. I sweatdropped, a look of astonishment on my face. 

'What if Kemo wasn't lying? What if she really does care for me? Even worse! What if I get dragged into this contest!' I thought, worried.

"The prize is the perfect date. Dinner for the two of you, tickets to a club, a limo. All expenses paid by the C.E.O of Industrial Illusions. Oh and you'll also get a $1000 gift certificate for the mall. To get the proper clothing." Kemo explained, "What do you say?"

"Hmm… sounds interesting." Mai thought out lout, her lips pursed. "I'll do it. So where do we enter?" Mai said, obviously taken in by the prize. Too taken in to notice the sponsor.  The C.E.O of Industrial Illusions, and if I'm not mistaken, that's Pegasus him self.

"All right I'll lead the way." Kemo said grabbing on to both, Mai and my arms and half leading, half leading me. Leading me into god knows what.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

That's the end of this chapter. I know, you're looking for the action. The "time warp." It'll happen in three chapters. Don't worry. And now for the preview of the next chapter:

____________________________________________________________________________________________

* Lively preview music starts playing *

Bold = Joey Italics = Mai 

**_Bold Italics = Mai and Joey_**

****

**Okey! I shredded da script! **_That's a good idea. I was dumb. _**So.* watching the preview video * What's dis? A talent show? **_And who's that mysterious white haired woman with the chocolate eyes? Her outfit is atrocious. _**But who's she with? **_They won't show his face. But I'd know that outfit anywhere. _**Who is it Mai? **_You'll see next chapter._** Dammit! **_So stay tuned for, **Between Bandits and Unicorns! **_**Who comes up with the titles for these chapters? **_I think it's the White haired demon over there. Better watch what you say. He'll steal your soul. _**AaH! Scary.**

____________________________________________________________________________________________

And that as they say is that. Please R&R. You probably see more of this story though. I'm having too much fun! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! This is fun.


End file.
